The Orville/Season 2
Season 2 is the upcoming season of The Orville on Fox. It is expected to continue the adventures of the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] as it explores space, discovers new worlds, and battles the Krill. The Orville was renewed for a second season in November of 2017. It is slated to premiere on December 30, 2018, shifting to a midseason (as opposed to fall season) schedule. The upcoming season will have at least 14 episodes though the exact number ordered is unknown. The first season had 13 episodes but the twelfth episode was moved to the second season, meaning that the second season will have at least 13 new episodes in addition to one already-produced episode. Renewal By the middle of season one, expectations were high, but not certain that the show would be renewed. The Orville had posted respectable ratings for the Thursday 9 p.m. broadcasting slot, Fox's highest since 2015. On the other hand, The Orville ran high production costs, each episode cost roughly $7 million to produce, more expensive than most of its competition, and the network had declined to order 13 more episodes for the Spring."SDCC2017 The Orville, EP's David. A Goodman, Jason Clark, & Brannon Braga Interview". FanboyNation. July 25, 2017. On November 2, 2017, Fox announced that it had renewed the show for a second season, four days after ''Majority Rule'' aired, the second most-watched episode of the show overall.Andreeva, Nellie. "‘The Orville’ Renewed For Season 2 By Fox". Deadline. Nov. 2, 2017. Renewal came early in the year for The Orville, beating all Fox shows but The Simpsons. Some journalists were surprised that Fox chose to renew the series instead of ordering more episodes for the first season, but creator Seth MacFarlane had long said that he did not want a second half of the first season in order to keep the show's production values high. Twelve days later, on November 14, Fox moved the originally-filmed twelfth episode of Season 1 to Season 2.Tim Surette. "The Orville's Season Will be Cut Short". TVGuide. Nov. 14, 2017. Online. http://www.tvguide.com/news/the-orville-season-1-episode-count/ The company did not give a reason for its decision. 2018-19 schedule Season 2 is slated to premiere on December 30, 2018, a Sunday, shifting to a midseason schedule.Andreeva, Nellie. "Fox Fall 2018-19 Schedule: Multi-Camera Comedy Block On Friday, ‘9-1-1’ Moves To Monday, ‘The Orville’ Returns In December". Deadline. May 14, 2018. After the premiere episode, the show will switch to the old Thursday night time slot.Andreeva, Nellie. "Fox Fall 2018-19 Schedule: Multi-Camera Comedy Block On Friday, ‘9-1-1’ Moves To Monday, ‘The Orville’ Returns In December". Deadline. May 14, 2018. The reasons for the unusual bump to midseason are unclear, though Fox did time the show to begin exactly after the conclusion of Thursday Night Football ''- a newly purchased property that will occupy The Orville's old Thursday night time slot during the fall. Michael Cecchini, a journalist for ''Den of Geek who attended the Fox Upfronts, mollified fans not to be "fooled" by Fox holding The Orville until midseason.Cecchini, Michael. "Don't be fooled by #TheOrville being held until midseason. Network calls it a "huge priority." #FOXUpfronts". Twitter. May 14, 2018. He reported that the network leadership said the show is a "huge priority." Inside the set, the extension came as a "huge relief" to the crew, according to visual effects producer Brooke Noska, as the team had much more time to complete post-production."The Orville Fan Podcast w/ The Visual Effects Team". Planetary Union Network. May 23, 2018. Production published this photo of Captain Ed Mercer's office to his Instagram, the first image revealed of the set in the second season.]] During writing production for Season 1 in 2016 through 2017, MacFarlane and the writing team wrote 16 scripts, 13 of those were used for the first season and three set aside for later episodes if the show was renewed. The show was indeed renewed, although one first season episode Primal Urges was moved to Season 2. The exact number of purchased episodes is unknown. When asked about the number of episodes, MacFarlane said, "I'd rather do fewer episodes and have them be better content-wise than do 22 and have them be filler."Surette, Tim. "The OrvilleSeason 2 Will Be Bigger, But We'll Probably Have to Wait for It". TVGuide. Jan. 4, 2017. In a post on Twitter, actor Scott Grimes hinted that production will begin in February, 2018."#day1 of getting in shape to be back aboard #theorville in February!! Even in 400 years we still have to work out". Grimes, Scott. Twitter. Dec. 12, 2017. In a January article, TVGuide reported that the show will not air in 2018. However, MacFarlane corrected the article, writing via Twitter that show will air later in the year as planned.MacFarlane, Seth. "To correct a bit of misreporting: No, there won’t be an Orville/Family Guy crossover, and yes, The Orville season 2 will arrive later this year." Twitter. Jan. 7, 2018. A finalized premiere date was announced in mid-May that The Orville would return on December 30.Andreeva, Nellie. "Fox Fall 2018-19 Schedule: Multi-Camera Comedy Block On Friday, ‘9-1-1’ Moves To Monday, ‘The Orville’ Returns In December". Deadline. May 14, 2018. One of the early tidbits of information came in late December, 2017, when MJL Puppet Design announced that they had contracted to design a puppet for the show."Orville Update: Season 2 To Feature More Sci-Fi, To Be At Least 14 Episodes". TrekMovie.com. Jan. 5, 2017. MJL published an update photo on May 10, 2018, of their work on the doll."‘The Orville’ Season 2 To Premiere In December + More Production Updates". TrekMovie.com. May 14, 2018. Because work remained unfinished as Episode 206 filming concluded, it is unlikely the puppet will appear in any earlier episode. A reference photo can be seen in the second photo that implies he puppet will be a small, blonde girl of roughly 9 or 10 years of age. On January 9, 2018, Jon Cassar, who directed the episode Krill, announced on Instagram that he has a "new job" as Director and Producer for the upcoming season."I couldn't be happier starting my new job today. Director/Producer on Season 2 of #TheOrville" @joncassar. Instagram. Jan. 9, 2018. The cast and crew had their first joint meeting for the upcoming season on January 28. The following day, Mike Henry (Dann) posted to his Instagram and Twitter several photos of his body being molded for a costume,Henry, Mike. "Got busted today for @TheOrville season 2 on @FOXTV". Twitter. Jan. 28, 2018. and on February 27, actor J. Lee (John LaMarr) published a video of Henry on set as Lieutenant Dann.Image taken by @S_MacFarlaneFan on Twitter of jleefilms. Snapchat. Feb. 27, 2018. Online. On February 12, a new series regular was announced for the show. Though the character's identity was not disclosed, it would be played by Jessica Szohr, best known for her role on Gossip Girl.Andreeva, Nellie. ‘The Orville’: Jessica Szohr Cast As Series Regular For Season 2 Of Fox Series. Deadline. Feb. 12, 2018. By piecing together a series of unintentionally leaked information, fans discovered that Szohr's character's name is believed to be "Talla Keyali" or "Talla Kexali."Egotastic Funtimes. "Jessica Szohr First Name Leaked - Where's Alara? | TALKING THE ORVILLE". YouTube. May 3, 2018. On February 21, an unidentified character was confirmed who would recur throughout the season, to be played by Chris Johnson.Petski, Denise. "‘The Orville’: Chris Johnson Set To Recur On Season 2 Of Seth MacFarlane’s Fox Dramedy". Deadline. Feb. 21, 2018. Several days later, Lee revealed that Johnson's character's name will be "Cassius."Snapchat videos by jleefilms. Compiled by /u/arrowsofshield. "The first table read of season 2 is today!" Reddit.com. Feb. 23, 2018. A month later, Adrianne Palicki (Kelly Grayson) noted that the arrival of the new characters will form a "rift" between Ed and Kelly, and they will "deal with it separately."Topel, Fred. "SETH MACFARLANE ADDRESSES CRITICS’ HARSH TAKE ON THE ORVILLE STORY LINE". Rotten Tomatoes. A third character will be added in the episode Home and recur through the season. The character has been pictured alongside J. Lee as a two-horned reptilian humanoid.Photo by @The_Orville_Fan of a video by @jleefilm published to Instagram. Twitter. March 6, 2018. According to Tom Costantino, the unknown actor behind the character will be immediately identifiable by his voice and mannerisms."The Orville Fan Podcast w/ Tom Costantino, Scott Powell, Bart Rachmil & Hillary Wills". Planetary Union Network. March 19, 2018. On March, 26, while filming the season's third episode, Cassar published a photograph of a shuttle aboard the Orville.@joncassar. "Another shooting week begins on #TheOrville". Instagram. March 26, 2018. The shuttle sports new decals on its sides. After filming of the sixth episode concluded on May 11, the cast and crew took a several weeks-long break.@vintageivy. "This Assistant Costume Designer is all packed up and ready for #theorville few weeks of hiatus. #seeyounexttime #shipmetoanywherefun #willtravel #packituppackitin #behindthescenes". Instagram. May 12, 2018. The purpose of the break was to give the effects team time to edit the shot footage while others could prepare for the next five episodes, followed by another break for the remaining episodes."The Orville Fan Podcast w/ The Visual Effects Team". Planetary Union Network. May 23, 2018. Season 1 had no breaks, and the effects team found themselves pressed against time to finish editing."The Orville Fan Podcast w/ The Visual Effects Team". Planetary Union Network. May 23, 2018. Production designer Stephen J. Lineweaver and art director Robert Strohmaier revealed that the crew built an armory for the ship, more ship hallways, and a classroom, all of which will be seen in this season.Lineweaver, Stephen & Robert Strohmaier. "The Orville: A Chance to Design the Future". ADG Perspective. July-Aug. 2018. Pg. 99-101. (Note that in the first few drafts of the pilot, Bortus's job was in the ship's armory.)MacFarlane, Seth. "The Orville 1x01 - Pilot". Fox. 2016. Episodes Filming of season two began February 26.Cassar, Jon. "Here we go #TheOrville season 2 starts shooting. Stay tuned." Instagram. Feb. 26, 2018. The same day, it was revealed that Joe Menosky, a writer for Star Trek: Discovery, had left the show and joined The Orville as writer and co-executive producer.Wright, Matt. "‘The Orville’ Season 2 Production Starts, Star Trek Writer Joe Menosky Joins". TrekMovie. Feb. 26, 2018. Menosky is perhaps best known for writing the episode "Darmok" for the show Star Trek: The Next Generation. Producer and science consultant André Bormanis confirmed that he and Braga co-wrote several scripts for the season, and hinted: "I can tell you that we’ll be delving more deeply into the lives of our crew, their interests, relationships, and histories. We’ll be exploring Ed and Kelly’s relationship in more depth. We’ll do some mind-bending science fiction stories, as well stories that touch on contemporary social issues."Bement, Colleen. "Get to know ‘The Orville’ and ‘Star Trek’ producer Andre Bormanis". Nerd Alert News. March 6, 2018. To which Penny Johnson Jerald's comment may be added: In Season 2 you're going to see more expansion of the characters, because in Season 1 I think you got the groundwork. But in Season 2 we're elevating to different levels, we're understanding relationships, we're understanding inner workings of individuals, how they react to things and situations. And surprises, surprises, surprises.''Surette, Tim. "The Orville: Everything We Know About Season 2". TVGuide. March 19, 2018. In several interviews with TVGuide on March 19, the actors of the show left several clues about the upcoming season. Halston Sage reviewed her character, Alara Kitan, and left a cryptic hint: "One of my favorite things in the first season is that you did get to see that arc of her coming in to her own and really finding her place on the Orville, and you definitely get to see more that in the second season. I don't want to tell you, but there might be something involving a horse."Surette, Tim. "The Orville: Everything We Know About Season 2". TVGuide. March 19, 2018. Macon confirmed that the show will "prove or disprove" whether Bortus can sing (referring to the opening of ''Cupid's Dagger, where Bortus nearly sings "My Heart Will Go On" before being cut short by Admiral Halsey).Surette, Tim. "The Orville: Everything We Know About Season 2". TVGuide. March 19, 2018. That same day, in interviews with Rotten Tomatoes, Grimes said that he is excited to have an upcoming episode that takes place entirely on the Orville,Topel, Fred. "SETH MACFARLANE ADDRESSES CRITICS’ HARSH TAKE ON THE ORVILLE STORY LINE". Rotten Tomatoes. Palicki mentioned that the season will increasingly examine specie-ism, that a few months have passed since the last episode of Season 1 (Mad Idolatry),Topel, Fred. "SETH MACFARLANE ADDRESSES CRITICS’ HARSH TAKE ON THE ORVILLE STORY LINE". Rotten Tomatoes. and a special friendship will be forged between Claire Finn and Kelly.Topel, Fred. "SETH MACFARLANE ADDRESSES CRITICS’ HARSH TAKE ON THE ORVILLE STORY LINE". Rotten Tomatoes. The most surprising information from Coleman is that the next time Bortus and Klyden's son, Topa, is seen, he will be eight years old and attending school on Earth. "I didn't know beginning Season 2 that he is going to be eight, so I wanted to see what his world is, who's he engaging? I think once he goes to school and has to appropriate American culture and stuff, then as a father I'm going to be able to engage that."Topel, Fred. "SETH MACFARLANE ADDRESSES CRITICS’ HARSH TAKE ON THE ORVILLE STORY LINE". Rotten Tomatoes. Macon has promised that Season 2 will further develop the story arches of the family."Episode123 - LIVE from the Paley Fest Blue Carpet feat. The Orville & Mom casts". On the Mic with Tim Drake. March 27, 2018. TBD Scripts for the Season 2 premiere TBD were released on February 5, 2018.Thaide, Ivy. Instagram. Feb. 5, 2018. Online at https://www.instagram.com/p/Be0dyLyn1Bk/ The writer is confirmed to be Seth MacFarlane. A title for the pisode is not yet determined. Filming began February 26, 2018,Cassar, Jon. "Here we go #TheOrville season 2 starts shooting. Stay tuned." Instagram. Feb. 26, 2018. at 8 a.m.Thaide, Ivy. "Here we go! Season 2 Day 1 of our first Ep. May the costume Gods be ever in our favor #firstday #hollywood #theorville #costumedept #syfy". Instagram. Feb. 26, 2018. The episode will air on December 30, 2018.Andreeva, Nellie. "Fox Fall 2018-19 Schedule: Multi-Camera Comedy Block On Friday, ‘9-1-1’ Moves To Monday, ‘The Orville’ Returns In December". Deadline. May 14, 2018. Throughout February, several leaks from cast and crew revealed several lines of dialogue between Kanoot and Mercer. As the leaks came out at different times in the month, it also shows editing decisions of the staff. In the earliest copy, an alien species named "Florite" are revealed but was removed in the most recent edit. In the most recent edit, Alara Kitan joins Mercer at a bar. From a production standpoint, the inadvertently leaked information sparked a change in policy while filming. In an interview with the Planetary Union Network, editor Tom Costantino said a "very gentle hammer" came down on crew who posted pictures to their social network."The Orville Fan Podcast w/ Tom Costantino, Scott Powell, Bart Rachmil & Hillary Wills". Planetary Union Network. March 19, 2018. Unlike Season 1, in which the show operated in relative obscurity, "now there's at least a couple people checking our network feeds. ... Now we have to be careful." Home Home is the second episode of the season, written by Cherry Chevapravatdumrong (who also wrote Firestorm) and directed by Jon Cassar. Filming began on or close to March 6. Additionally, it seems that executive producer David A. Goodman will guest starPhotos compiled by @StJerome. "Hey folks #TheOrville Season 2 tidbits. @jleefilm posted an IGStory with a few pics. Looks like @DavidAGoodman has quotes on his placard. Maybe he's stepping in front of the Cameras? Also a new Alien photo. Last it looks like @cherrycheva is the writer for Ep 202 titled "Home"" Twitter. March 7, 2018. It is reported that Robert Picardo will also return as Alara's father, Ildis Kitan. The episode will air on January 3, 2019.Andreeva, Nellie. "Fox Fall 2018-19 Schedule: Multi-Camera Comedy Block On Friday, ‘9-1-1’ Moves To Monday, ‘The Orville’ Returns In December". Deadline. May 14, 2018. Episode 203 The cast gathered together on March 20 for a table reading of the third episode's script. The episode will include Ty Finn@joncassar. "The other side of the table at #TheOrville table read. @pennyjjerald @scottgrimes @jessicaszohr". Instagram. March 21, 2018. and Dann,@bigpreesh. "Following Following @bigpreesh More End of a fun day. Back in a few weeks! Thanks @SethMacFarlane @TheOrville #letitdrip". Twitter. March 28, 2018. although most notable is the first public appearance of Jessica Szohr as Talla.@joncassar. "The other side of the table at #TheOrville table read. @pennyjjerald @scottgrimes @jessicaszohr". Instagram. March 21, 2018."Episode #2.3". IMDB. Last accessed May 17, 2018. Henry also mentioned that Dann would return in later episodes. According to IMDB, Chris Johnson will join as Cassius, the first episode to feature this character."Episode #2.3". IMDB. Last accessed May 11, 2018. Episode 204 Robert Duncan McNeill, who directed the first season episode of Command Performance, returned to direct this episode"Charles Maceo". Actors Access. Last accessed May 4, 2018. and filming began in early March.Charles Maceo's resume lists filming of the episode for March 5, 2018."Charles Maceo". Actors Access. Last accessed May 4, 2018. In May, IMDB published several versions of a preliminary cast list that includes the main cast. * Arriane Alexander as Regorian Doctor #2"Episode #2.4". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. * Robert Curtis Brown as Chief Advisor Makkal"Episode #2.4". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. * Chet Grissom as Aide"Episode #2.4". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. * Chris Johnson as Cassius"Episode #2.4". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. * Jack Kennedy as Military Security Guard"Episode #2.4". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. * Jennifer Landon as Ukania"Episode #2.4". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. * Charles Maceo as Camp Guard #1"Episode #2.4". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. * Matthew Foster as Dr. Feylar"Episode 2.4". IMDB. Last accessed June 5, 2018. * Carlos Arellano as Burly Man * Troy Vincent as Man in Lab Coat * Brandon Young as Obstetrician #2 * Julienne Irons as Prisoner * Jessica Szohr as Talla Episode 205 The cast gathered for a table read on March 20.aaron_goddard. "Yes, I’ve gone Hollywood and refuse to remove my sunglasses for all photos. But I did remove my pants. You’re welcome." Instagram. March 21, 2018. At an undetermined date, IMDB published a preliminary cast list that includes the main cast, followed by: * Aaron Goddard as Waiter"Episode #2.5". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018.Goddard's role as a waiter was independently confirmed via his Instagram. @aaron_goddard. "Yes, I’ve gone Hollywood and refuse to remove my sunglasses for all photos. But I did remove my pants. You’re welcome." Instagram. March 21, 2018. * Sai Gundewar as Alien"Episode #2.5". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. * Chris Johnson as Cassius"Episode #2.5". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. * Jessica Szohr as Talla"Episode #2.5". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. * Kai Wener as Ty Finn"Episode #2.5". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. Episode 206 published this image to Instagram from shooting Episode 206.]] Filming of episode 206 concluded on May 11. Seth MacFarlane implied via Twitter that Jessica Szohr will play a prominent role in Episode 206."‘The Orville’ Season 2 To Premiere In December + More Production Updates". TrekMovie.com. May 14, 2018.This was later confirmed by Seth MacFarlane himself and seems to be a dedicated episode to Talla. Cf. @SethMacFarlane. "Hey @jessicaszohr way to kill it this week on your Orville episode!". Twitter. (May 10, 2018). Jon Cassar published an image of a particularly unusual-looking alien to appear in that episode flanked by two Moclans.@joncassar. "Just another day on #TheOrville". Instagram. May 8, 2016. The appearance of a Moclan juror below suggests the crew returns to the planet's Tribunal. * Chase Brosamle as Newsie"Episode #2.6". IMDB. Last accessed May 18, 2018. * Chris Johnson as Cassius"Episode #2.6". IMDB. Last accessed May 17, 2018. * Kevin Daniels as Locar"Episode #2.6". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. * Vivienne Rutherford as Young Girl"Episode #2.6". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. * Jessica Szohr as Talla "Episode #2.6". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. * Humberto Montalvo as Moclan Jury"Episode #2.6". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. Note that Humberto Montalvo is also slated to appear in Home ''as "Moclan." It is unknown if Montalvo's recurrence is due to the reappearance of a single character of if he simply plays two different roles, much like Sean Cook played two separate Krill in Season 1. Episode 208 The main cast gathered for a table read of episode 208 on or around June 8.Photograph published by @EgotasticFT. Twitter. June 8, 2018. It is written by MacFarlane and directed by Cassar. Stephen Blackehart will appear as Krill Second Officer;"Episode #2.8". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. Wener and Tanner reprise their roles as Ty and Marcus Finn respectively.A photo of the Episode 208 table read reveals Wener and Tanner. ''See u/ombx, "Post hiatus 2nd Season table read", Reddit (June 8, 2018). Primal Urges One episode of Season 2, Primal Urges, is in reality episode 12 of the first season. It was written in 2016 and completed sometime in 2017. It is expected to deal heavily with Moclans, especially Bortus, Klyden, and their child Topa. Early in September, 2017, actor Peter Macon said of the episode: MacFarlane'' built this world where the comedy is slap sticky and wrong. There are some things where I was saying I can’t believe that we are filming this. Specifically [Primal Urges]. That is all I am going to say.Eddy, Art. "PETER MACON – MY LIFE OF DAD". ''Life of Dad. Last accessed Feb. 13, 2018. Grimes said the episode's plot will not focus on Malloy but on a separate character from the main cast,Stuart, Alasdair. "Scott Grimes Interview: The Orville actor on going boldly the MacFarlane way". MYM Buzz. Dec. 7, 2017. now believed to be Topa.Topel, Fred. "SETH MACFARLANE ADDRESSES CRITICS’ HARSH TAKE ON THE ORVILLE STORY LINE". Rotten Tomatoes. The episode will concern the emotional rift between Bortus and Klyden, originally driven by the sex change of their son in About a Girl. Additionally, the episode is "mildly sexual" and will revolve around the Environmental Simulator. Unsorted episodes MacFarlane has confirmed that Isaac's background will appear in greater detail in Season 2: "We will learn more about Isaac's people. There's a whole story that's already been written that examines the origins of Isaac's people;" and later, "Next season, we are going to deal with Isaac a little bit, and we have a very clear idea of what we want him to be.""Brannon Braga & The Orville Cast Full interview 2017 Panel NYC convention". NYC ComicCon. Nov. 20, 2017. In a December 20, 2017, interview with the Planetary Union Network podcast, Wardrobe Designer Joseph Porro hinted that one particular episode of Season 2 would feature a great many aliens, far more than seen in any episode of Season 1, and described it as "eye candy.""The Orville Fan Podcast w/ Joseph A. Porro (13)". Planetary Union Network. ''Dec. 20, 2017. On March 19, 2018, MacFarlane and Grimes confirmed that an upcoming episode will have no science fiction plot, but instead feature "character pieces."Topel, Fred. "SETH MACFARLANE ADDRESSES CRITICS’ HARSH TAKE ON THE ORVILLE STORY LINE". Rotten Tomatoes. That episode may be the season premiere because Grimes's confirmation came while discussing ''TBD. Grimes elaborates: "We literally did an episode that was kind of all inclusive to the ship.... If you’re on a ship of 300 people, and it’s allowed to have relationships — obviously, Bortus and Klyden have a relationship right there — so of course stuff is going to happen, more so with some characters than the other characters."Topel, Fred. "SETH MACFARLANE ADDRESSES CRITICS’ HARSH TAKE ON THE ORVILLE STORY LINE". Rotten Tomatoes. Nana Visitor, who auditioned for a role on the show, described an episode that may be Primal Urges or another episode in the season: "It was a leader of people who had to get everybody off her planet because it was going to explode, and she leaves her, she stays on it and sends her wife and child off."Ulster, Laurie. "Nana Visitor Says She Wanted To Be Captain Janeway, Explains Why She’s Not On ‘The Orville’". TrekMovie.com. April 10, 2018. Rena Owen, who played Heveena (Gondus Elden) in About a Girl, said she may return to do another episode this season."Feature: Actress Rena Owen Chats With Us About Her Amazing Career and Upcoming Projects". Occhi Magazine. April 16, 2018. Occasionally, actors and actresses are announced for the season but without ties to a particular episode. Michele Boyd confirmed that she would play an as-yet unrevealed character@micheleboyd. "It’s all happening. ������ #newbooking #actorlifebestlife @theorville #happymichele @danielhoffagency". Instagram. April 13, 2018. and Heather Horton will play Science Prefect."Heather Horton". Actors Access. Last accessed June 6, 2018. Fayette alluded to a spaceship to appear in the season that is particularly stunning, calling it the "Season 2 ship.""The Orville Fan Podcast w/ The Visual Effects Team". Planetary Union Network. May 23, 2018. Strohmaier mentioned that an upcoming episode will involve an underground bunker, the filming set of which was constructed in the Orville's Shuttle Bay.MacFarlane, Seth. "The Orville 1x01 - Pilot". Fox. 2016. On June 26, it was announced that Jonathan Frakes, who directed the first season episode Pria, would return to direct an episode for this season."Jonathan Frakes Talks Star Trek Typecasting, And Returning To Direct ‘The Orville’". TrekMovie.com. June 26, 2018. On July 3, Cassar revealed that actor and director Carlos Bernard would make a guest appearance as either a Union captain or commander.@joncassar. "The worlds of #24 and #theorville collide (again) @CBernardsbull makes a guest appearance. @SethMacFarlane". Instagram. July 3, 2018. Preparing to air Cast and crew continued to interview sporadically through the winter until filming began in late February. The first major publicity appearance was March 17, when the main cast, Coleman, Braga, Goodman, and Clark returned to PaleyFest for a panel discussion of the show."PaleyFest 2018 LA lineup". Paley Center. Last accessed June 3, 2018. The panel reflected over Season 1 and teased the crowd with snippets of Season 2 information. Several days later, Fox quietly hosted a sneak-peak look at Season 2 production for members of the Academy, though little information has come from that event."The Orville Fan Podcast w/ Tom Costantino, Scott Powell, Bart Rachmil & Hillary Wills". Planetary Union Network. Planetary Union Network. March 19, 2018. Throughout 2018, Fox explored the idea to reduce the number of commercials during television programs by 40 percent. By early June, the proposal caught MacFarlane's attention, who wanted more air time per episode of The Orville. The two are in talks to test "Jaz pod" commercials, an industry name for one-minute commercials, that would split the episode into more breaks but greatly increase the amount of episode time.McPherson, Doug. "Reducing Ad Load Easier Said Than Done for Fox; NBCU’s Rollout Smoother". Response. June 6, 2018. List of episodes Season 2 Season 2 See also * Seasons * Episodes Notes References Category:Season 2 2